10 Theme Challenge- SequelShipping!
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: 10 theme challenge. Starts when they start their journey, ends after Rosa defeats the champion. What else is there to say? XD


_**1. Holding Hands~**__  
Aspertia City, badges: 0_

"What are you waiting for? Let's go get your pokemon!" Hugh exclaimed, looking at Rosa with a slightly annoyed expression. The brunette nodded happily and started to walk towards the lookout with her childhood friend beside her, who didn't miss a single step that she took.

_'I wonder if mum has gone to work yet...She did leave me a note on the bench, after all.'_ Rosa wondered as she approached the sliding glass doors of the pokemon centre, only to be stopped by Hugh grabbing her hand.

"I was just in there, there's no need for you to go into a Pokemon Centre anyway." He stated, pulling the excited brunette away from the door. Rosa pouted.

"Meanie." She stated as the pair, once again, started to walk towards the lookout. As they approached the stairs to the lookout, Rosa looked down and blushed heavily.

"U-Uhmm, Hugh?" The brunette started, looking down at their hands.

"What?" The bluenette asked in an annoyed tone. Rosa's face turned a deeper red.

"You can let go of my hand now." Hugh's face mimiced the colour of Rosa's as he quickly let go of the soon-to-be-trainer's hand. Quickly walking infront of Rosa, the blunette said;

"P-Pretend that n-never happened."

_**2. Doing something together~**__  
Virbank City, badges: 1_

"Huuuugh! Wait up!" Rosa called out as Hugh walked into Virbank City, running after her friend. Hugh sighed heavily and stopped walking.

"Why haven't you called me, Hugh? I've been worried about you since we left!" She exclaimed, looking at Hugh accusingly. The bluenette merely rolled his eyes.

"It's only been _one_ day, Rosa." He stated, looking towards the flowing river that flowed through Virbank City and the route before it.

"I know but still, you're my firend; we have to do _something_ once in a while, ya know?" Rosa explained cheerfully, grabbing Hugh's arm and dragging him over to the tall grass next to the lake.

"Soooo~ I have decided that today, we will train here!" She let go of Hugh's arm. The bluentte sighed.

"Fine, but you're buying you're own food this time." He said.

_**3. On a **__**set-up**__** date~**__  
Castelia City, badges: 3_

Rosa walked down one of the many streets of Castelia City.

_'Where in the world are you, Nate?! I have to leave for Nimbasa soon!'_ She thought to herself as she entered the small cafe on the right of the dark alleyway. The bell signalling that someone had entered chimed as the female trainer walked over to the counter and sat down on a stood, dropping her bag on the floor and sighing heavily. The bell rang once again and sat down beside Rosa, looking at her with a confused expression.

"What are you doing here?" Hugh asked, not fully understanding why his friend was here when Nate said he would. Rosa looked at the bluenette.

"Why are _you_ here, Hugh? Did Nate ask you to come as well?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well yeah, he said it would only be me and him but he probably just forgot or something, knowing him." Hugh said tiredly, resting his head on the counter. Rosa smiled down at Hugh.

"Probably. Oh well at least you're here, and you have me to keep you company! That's better than having Nate around, right?" Rosa asked, placing a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder. Hugh laughed and blushed lightly.

"Yeah, it is." He said. Rosa got out her Xtransceiver and checked the new message she got.

_'1 New Message: Nate.  
Have fun, Rosa! I know you two will get along juuuust fine~ _

"Hey, Hugh, why don't we go get a Casteliacone?" Rosa asked, standing up and picking her bag up.

"Sure." The bluentte replied, standing up.

"I'll pay for it this time."

_**4. Gaming~**__  
Nimbasa City, badges: 4_

"Awww, so close!" Rosa whined, watching as the ball just missed the target.

"Would you like to have another go, miss?" The old man asked, holding out his hand for money. Rosa opened up her bag and searched through.

"There has to be at least one more pokedollar in here!" The brunette sighed disappointingly and shook her head.

"I don't have anymore money, sorry." She apologised, bowing. Suddenly, a hand placed iteself on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" The voice asked, slowly filling with worry. Rosa looked up and smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah,I'm fine Hugh." She said, sighing heavily. The bluentte chuckled and pulled the girl into a hug.

"No you're not, don't lie." Hugh said, blushing lightly as the girl wrapped her arms around him.

"It doesn't matter, really. It was just a little bit of fun." Rosa explained.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you, Hugh." She said. Hugh smiled and hugged the girl tighter.

"Whatever floats your boat, Rosa."

_**5. Wearing each other's clothes**__  
Driftveil City, badges: 4 (still)_

"Haha! I won the tournament~" Rosa cheered, spiing around in a circle and smiling like an idiot.

"Time to keep your side of the bet, Hugh; give me your jacket~" The brunette smiled up at Hugh who's face went a light pink.

"Fine...just don't get it destroyed, okay?" The bluentte said, handing the white and red jacket over to Rosa. The girl took off her visor and placed it on Hugh's head.

"Hehehe, you look like Nate now!" She exclaimed, putting on thhe much-too-big jacket. Hugh started to laugh at the brunette.

"What's so funny?!" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Hugh smiled at the girl ask ruffled her hair.

"You look so cute in my jacket." He teased, causing Rosa's face to turn red. The brunette swatted Hugh's hands away.

"T-that's not nice!"

_**6. Hanging out with friends~**__  
Mistralton City, Route 7, badges: 5_

"Ahhh! I'm gonna fall!" Rosa yelled as held her arms out horizontally, trying to balance on the walkways on Route 7. Nate smiled at Hugh as he jumped up onto the walkway, infront of Rosa.

"Need help, Rosa?" He asked, shooting a glance at Hugh who now held a murderous air. The brunette squealed as she almost lost her footing again.

"Y-Yes!" She stated. Nate smiled and grabbed Rosa's hands and started to walk backwards.

"See? You won't fall now." He said, continuing to walk backwards. Rosa looked over at Hugh who was glaring daggers at the male brunette. Nate smirked and started to walk forwards.

"H-Hey! I can't walk backwards!" Rosa screamed, starting to wobble again. Nate laughed.

"Sure you can! I'm going to let go...now!" He exclaimed, pushing Rosa off of the walkway and onto the upsuspecting Hugh. Rosa's face turned red.

"Haha...s-sorry, Hugh." She apologised, getting off of the blushing bluenette. Hugh glared at Nate.

"Nate, I'm going to kill you!" He yelled, getting up and chasing after the male brunette.

_**7. Taking a nap~**__  
Lentimas Town_

"Ruuun!" Rosa yelled, pushing past a few people as an enraged Vibrava felw after her. The female brunette ran onto the route next to the town, partly shielding her eyes from the sandstorm. Suddenly, the girl was dragged behind a large boulder.

"Be quiet." Hugh whispered, watching as the pokemon darted past the boulder. Rosa sighed in exhaustion and leaned against Hugh.

"Man am I tired." She huffed, closing her eyes. Hugh looked down at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Tough day?" He asked. Rosa opened an eye and glared at him.

"You don't say. Now shut up and let me sleep." She said, closing her eyes again and falling asleep. Hugh wrapped his arms around Rosa and rested her head against his chest, his face turning a light pink.

"You can be really stupid sometimes, Rosa, you know that?" He sighed.

"You realise I'm still awake, right?" She mumbled, her face also turning pink. Hugh's eye widened.

"G-Go to sleep!"

_**8. Piggy back ride~**__  
Lacunosa Town, badges: 7_

"Dammit! They got away!" Hugh growled, returning his pokemon. Rosa ran up behind the bluenette and started to hit his arm weakly.

"Damn...you...Hugh" She huffed, trying to regain her breath. Hugh turned to face the girl and sweat-dropped.

"Sorry...I must've gotten carried away." He said, placing a hand on Rosa's head and holding her back from hitting him again. Rosa stopped regaining her breath and frowned at Hugh.

"Waaaaay away." She stated, swatting Hugh's arms away from her head. The bluentte chuckled.

"You remind me of my sister's Purrloin, you know that right?" He asked, taking away his hand. Rosa luaghed lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She said, walking behind the bluenette.

"What are you doing?" Hugh asked, his face tunring a light pink. Rosa smiled and jumped onto Hugh's back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Carry me!" She sqeualed, grasping onto her friend's jacket. Hugh rolled his eyes and held onto the girl's legs.

"Fine but only until we get to the next town." He said. Rosa cheered and rested her head on Hugh's shoulder, making the bluenette's face turn red.

"Get moving then!"

_**9. Gazing into each other's eyes~**__  
Victory Road, badges: 8_

"I believe that you can do this, Rosa." Hugh said, looking at his closest friend. Rosa smiled.

"You really think so? Truly?" She asked, hope filling her eyes. Hugh nodded.

"Truly." He said. Rosa squealed and hugged the now blushing Hugh tightly.

"Naaaaw! You're so sweet, Hugh!" She cooed, blushing lightly. Hugh rested his hands on Rosa's shoulders.

"Rosa." He stated, causing the brunette to look up at his face. Rosa stared into Hugh's eyes and Hugh did the same.

"..." The two teenager's faces stated turning red as they held the stare. Rosa started to giggle.

"You have really pretty eyes, Hugh~" She said, breaking the gaze. Hugh mentally face-palmed.

_'Way to ruin the moment, Rosa.'_ Hugh thought to himself as he watched the brunette retreat into the distance where she would eventually face the Elite Four and the the Champion.

_**10. First Kiss~**__  
Aspertia City, badges: 8 (Champion)_

Rosa smiled softly as she walked down the all-too fimiliar road of Aspertia City, stopping just before the stairs leading to the lookout. Smiling wider, the brunette walked up the stairs to Hugh pacing back and forth, obviously thinking something over.

"Hugh?" Rosa asked, running up the last few stairs of the staircase. Hugh's eyes widened as he turned around to face the brunette. He smiled at Rosa.

"You're back." He stated. Rosa nodded and ran up to her closest friend. Hugh raised an eyebrow.

"Sooo?" He asked, curious about Rosa's battle. The brunette jumped up and down on the spot like a Lillipup.

"I won, Hugh! I won! I won! I won!" She squealed. Hugh grabbed Rosa's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad you won." He said. Rosa opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Hugh who pressed his lips against hers softly. The pair closed their eyes in pure bliss as the sun started to set behind them.


End file.
